


Songstress of the Morning

by untoldstory21



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Male My Unit | Byleth, Morning After, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Last night Byleth proposed to Dorothea, now they lay together in bed. They talk about their love and about what comes next.





	Songstress of the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Little more mature than normal, this is mostly for their lack of clothing even if it is just cuddling.

Dorothea laid in the small bed next to her beloved. For so long had she held her feelings for her former teacher a secret, but now he was her's, and her's alone. She watched as he peacefully slept there, making sure to stay close, only a day ago had they beaten Rhea, the church, and got engaged. All of that really takes the energy out of a person. Dorothea slowly moved her hand through his dark green hair, he had lost the crest stone attached to his heart and the otherworldly effects had left Byleth but it didn’t matter to her. In truth, she enjoyed this more so she could hear his heartbeat ever so rhythmically with her own. 

She slowly moved closer to him, trying not to make her lover wake and placed a kiss gently on his lips. Much to her surprise, he kissed her back as his eyes opened. “Well good morning Dorothea, I see you woke up early. Did you sleep okay?”

“It was the best sleep I’ve had in years, my darling. Being here with you means the world to me.” A large smile covered her face.

“I’m glad, I hope you realize that I did notice all those times you were flirting with me and it did work some. But I was your teacher I couldn’t really tell you that.” Byleth trying his best to be funny, and less stoic as usual.

“Well after finding out about your heart, no wonder I never got a blush out of you. But that doesn’t mean I’ll stop trying even as your wife.” Dorothea wrapped her arms Byleth’s neck, causing her mostly unclothed body to press into his more than before. 

Byleth could feel her skin against his, her face less than inches from his own. A blush started to form on his cheeks. “Well, you’ve done it after all this time you cracked me, what now?” A smirk appeared on his face. Dorothea couldn’t help but giggle at her fiancé. Slowly she gets closer to his face. 

“Now I get my reward” she whispers.

Their lips lock, they could feel their hearts racing. Dorothea was happy, after all the pain from her childhood, then the killing during the war, and the idea she had lost him during the five years he was gone, she once again felt happy. Here was a man, who didn’t see her because of her past as a singer or care about her lack of lineage. He cared about her and put her above all else. “I love you, I love you so much my darling. You make me fill with bliss every moment I see you and all I can think is I love you.” She said as their lips parted.

“I love you too. I have felt this way for a while, it was so nice to finally tell you how I felt and see that you felt the same as I did.” Byleth took a moment to pause as he looked into her sweet beautiful eyes. “You know back during the ball... you asked if I liked anyone... well it was you. Though once again I felt I couldn’t say do to my position. But I do feel it was fate that night, I’m ashamed I never got your letter though.”

Dorothea couldn’t contain the tears of joy that began to trickle down her face. “Oh my darling, my beloved, my Byleth. I for so long feared that I would be alone, that my feelings wouldn’t get through to you, but now I know it was our destiny. I still remember that dance that night you allowed me. Though I never would have thought that it be the dance with my future husband.”

Byleth slowly wiped the tears from her face. After which he cupped her cheek gently pushing back her brunette hair. “I could stay with you like this for an eternity.”

“I feel the same way, I plan on never ever taking this ring off. For my heart is your's, and your heart is mine. I could go on about the poetry of our love but I’ll save it for another day.” she placed her hand around his. 

The couple began to move closer their eyes closed as their lips got close to touching only to be interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. “Professor! You up! It’s me, Caspar, I have a question!” The young noble yelled.

Byleth rolled his eyes as Dorothea giggled. “Do I have to answer it?” He asked his future wife. 

“We both know he won’t go away until you answer so go ahead I’m not leaving.” She blew a kiss as Byleth got up putting on some pants, he was fine with no shirt but he wasn’t going to answer the door in underwear. The teacher opened the door as the bright outside light flooded in blinding him for a second. “Good morning Caspar is there something you needed?” Byleth asked as Caspar came a little more inside the dorm room.

“Good morning professor, good morning Dorothea. Yes I did, I was wondering if I...Wait, Dorothea!? What are you doing in professors room?” The noble got wide-eyed as Dorothea skillfully sat up on the bed keeping the sheet close to her chest so nothing was revealed.

“So this question Caspar?” Byleth trying to redirect and focus the subject.

“Wait were you and Dorothea? Uuuummm sorry, I interrupted... I can come back later.” The blue-haired man was at a loss.

“Are you sure, you seemed adamant about it earlier?” Byleth trying to take care of the issue now.

“Yeah.. it can wait.. I just remember Ferdinand needed me .. that’s right. Bye!” He hurried off to somewhere else.

Byleth closed the door, let out a sigh, and got back into the bed. Dorothea let him into the covers and stroked his head to calm him. “I guess we will have to tell everyone about the engagement sooner than we thought!” She giggled at the situation that just occurred.

“I guess so, but I wish we didn’t,” Byleth said with a pout.

“Why is that my beloved?”

“I wanted you all to myself for a little while maybe?” He said as he gave her a peck.

“Already getting a little possessive and jealous aren’t we darling.” She Purred to him. “I like it if only in these small amounts” she laughed. “I know I want you all to myself, and I always have” she smiled before taking him into another kiss. 

The two eventually got ready for the day, where they made the announcement about the engagement and were met with much excitement.


End file.
